Blissful Red Night
by Devious Avenger
Summary: "Vampire? I don't believe you." Uchiha Sasuke stood unwavering. That was until "Would you believe my fangs?" Sakura's fangs glistened in the moonlight. Whatever happens, Sakura is determined to not lose him again. She intimately pressed herself against him ready to give all, "Remember who you are, Uchiha Sasuke."
1. Chapter 1

**I guess all of you know Naruto, so I don't have to go through all the trouble of mentioning their hair colour, the eye colour whatevs. And I'm not so good in describing dresses so please use your head. Love you all. Now please read and tell me how the story's going.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

In a particular place hidden in the woods, protected by ancient spells and demons lies the kingdom of vampires. The most fierce and the strongest pure bloods rule this land called Red Night. And the powerful blood trait that ruled was the Uchihas. Uchiha Fugaku, the king and his queen Uchiha Mikoto together ruled Red Night. They had two perfectly handsome sons named Itachi, being the older brother and Sasuke.

It was now night and in a specific chamber, a pink haired blob was...upto something.

"Sasuke-kun please."

"No."

"Just one last time." Sakura was practically begging to her boyfriend/mate/future husband, a pure blood vampire.

"No. Its stupid. I said it last time and I'm not saying it again."

"Saying I love you is not stupid. It is what's connecting our thoughts and feelings, my dear Sasuke-kun." He only scoffed.

"Its late. Let's go to sleep." Sakura pouted knowing he had won.

They both laid on the bed and pulled up the covers. Sakura looked up at the ceiling and pondered on why her Sasuke was so unsociable and not like others. Whenver she looked into his eyes, she kind of felt that, somehow, something was missing.

Her train of thought was cut off by a hand resting on hers. She turned to look at Sasuke though he wasn't looking at her. He also seems to be in a deep thought.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura, today when I met my parents, they told me something important." Then he finally looked at her. He saw her eyes drooping slightly and trying hard not to yawn.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Sasuke-kun." Unexpectedly she suddenly pulled his head and kissed him. At first, he was shocked but responded instantly.

"What was that for?" He asked after the kiss.

"Just felt like it. I love you." And she smiled with that breathtaking smile of hers.

"I know...more than anything...I do too." What came next was again totally unexpected. Sasuke pulled her tightly to his chest, her head was buried in the crook of his neck. Then he kissed her forehead. Before she could question him though, he surprised her by answering with every bit of concern in his tone. "I just want to stay like this...with you." Even if Sakura's face was hidden, she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The sunlight pretty much doesn't affect the vampires except that it lets their senses down a bit. Four young beautiful girls all sat under the shade of a big tree in the palace courtyard basking in the sunlight but being covered by the branches.

A blonde haired girl ranted about her imperfect life while the three other girls boringly listened to her. "...and he watches clouds! I mean why is he so boring!"

"Ino.." Now Sakura is trying really hard to get her attention here.

"...and then he-What Sakura?!" Ino guestioned.

"Ino, its getting really really boring."

"What the Saku-"

"Ask Tenten and Hinata." Ino turned to Tenten and Hinata, ready to glare at them if they muttered a word.

Hinata meekly said,"Ino you keep talking about the same thing everyday." At her tone, Ino's eyes softened.

"Lets talk about our life with our mates." Tenten suggested, jumping giddily.

"You mean future husbands, Tenten." Sakura corrected.

"So Sakura..what's going on between you and Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Loving each other to eternity thank you very much." was her proud reply. "He told me last night that he was going to tell me something, then he just left this morning to train. It never crossed my mind. I guess he must have forgotten." she continued.

"Training with wolf man Naruto, I see, rawr." Ino mocked more likely teased to embarass Hinata making her blush.

"Shut up, Ino. Don't forget that vampires and warewolves coexist. They can get married and there is absolutely nothing wrong with their offsprings. Either the vampire gene is dominant and completely takes over to give birth to a vampire child or vice-versa. The chances of one being a half vampire half wolf is 1 out of 1,000,000, so don't worry." The ever so intelligent Sakura explained.

"Besides, Naruto being a wolf is kind of hot. Don't you think so, Hinata?" Tenten nudged Hinata making her blush even harder.

They were going to continue for more if0 Temari had not broken the awful news to them.  
She ran fiercely towards them and panted out of breath when she finally reached them.

"What's going on Temari-san?" Sakura asked calmly.

Out of breath and looking up desperately, she screamed. "Uchiha Madara! He's attacking the kingdom and then I saw Sasuke fighting him and Sasuke's well, in critical condition."

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"Come on, I'll take you there." Saying that, they ran, following Temari.

'Sasuke-kun' was all Sakura could think of.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's it for now. Does anybody like it. Its a random idea that popped in my head so I'm still deciding on whether to continue. Can I hope for reviews, at least five?**

 **And you know the drill:**  
 **SASUSAKU**  
 **NARUHINA**  
 **INOSHIKA**  
 **NEJITEN; they're all pure bloods except for Naruto. Its short but it'll get helluva lot longer in the next chapter.**

 **They all got mates and I think its pretty obvious. Lastly, I'm gonna let Sasuke be killed by Madara in this fic but he won't die. Does that confuse you? It'd better.**  
 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I'm continuing since I got five reviews. To those who reviewed, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel. So thank you to all those who reviewed, favoured and alerted my story and if you're not busy, let's chat.**

 **Since this is a vampire fic, I don't use the words jutsus or chakra. I may put some of the powers from the manga but there'll be slight changes.. Sharingan, Susano, Nine tail, Sakura's healing power,etc but in a different way.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It was a fairly wonderful morning in Red Night. Vampires going on about their lives normally. That was what Madara wanted, to attack when those vampires were vulnerable and weak in the day. He nor his allies don't have to worry because they have already been sedated to withstand the day. The loud sound of the castle wall being breached alerted the vampires. They weren't ready but the kingdom was ruled by the strongest, Uchiha and that taught them more than enough. They knew what was coming next and the preparation began.

The war was on. Uchiha Madara was the only oldest pure blood vampire that remained alive. He was a powerful vampire and what he wanted was the throne, to rule Red Night. He once topped the list of eligible kings that would rule Red Night. But the ancestors of the Uchiha clan saw darkness in him, as if he possessed an enormous power that would one day spiral out of control and destroy the kingdom. So they chose Fugaku. Enraged that a very young man like Fugaku was deemed worthy of becoming king when he was not, Madara stormed to an abandoned part of the land far away from the kingdom and made his own army, formed an alliance with the infamous Akatsuki members, those who opposed the king. He once invaded Red Night when Sasuke was 5 years old. Sadly, he wasn't able to accomplish his goal, he was surprised that Fugaku was able to maintain a strong military force. It was strong enough to wound him and throw him back to where he came from. But he didn't have the rinnegan back then. Now that he had, nothing could stop him. Morevover he had Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto, the one who helped him and his allies alter their vampire genes to withstand certain conditions. With the help of the snake Sanin Orochimaru and his curse seals, he will finally eradicate his enemies.

The Akatsuki and the specially made White Zetsu clones started their business. Orochimaru trailed along of course. Madara had other plans and he set off to kill Fugaku's precious sons leaving Orochimaru to deal with Fugaku.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Itachi and Sasuke panted out of breath. Who knew dealing with Madara would be that difficult. And their poor father was dealing with the homosexual snake Sanin to come to their aid.

"Weak and pathetic." Madara muttered under his breath. The Uchiha brothers' sharingan spinned wildly.

"Sasuke we need to fight from a distance. Call Naruto in. I have a plan." Itachi stated.

...

"What are you waiting for?" shouted Madara.

The trio looked up. Naruto transformed into his wolf form and lunged at Madara. As Madara held up his sword to strike Naruto, he disappeared. While Madara was taken off guard, he failed to see Itachi rushing to him with lightening speed. He wasn't able to defend himself and Itachi struck his right shoulder with his blade leaving it uselessly hanging by his side. Sasuke pummeled his Chidori activated sword to the ground shocking Madara. He flew upwards and landed harshly on the ground.

That was nothing to Madara. Laughing a maniac, he got up and licked away the blood that coated his hand from his shoulder. "How fun. Now I just want more blood." he said clutching his shoulder. He realized it was a mistake for him to underestimate the brothers. They weren't weak and he was more surprised to find that they weren't at the least bothered by blood-shed. They could control their desire for blood really well. For a vampire, Fugaku trained them well. Now it was time for him to let the real game begin.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and Itachi. They watched preparing for Madara's next move. Then he spoke, loud enough for them to hear, "Which one of you wanna die first?" After he said those words, his body was consumed by a purple and black aura. His shoulders healed in the process. Somehow, Madara was a bit intrigued by Sasuke. He had to be wary of him. Sasuke survived the curse that Orochimaru put to him when he was 5 years old and that was when Madara first attacked. Sasuke was supposed to be dead, killed by the curse but he didn't die and Madara never knew how he survived. That made him go mad. Thinking that all he needed to do now was to kill Sasuke, he transformed into his demon form. Black wings spread wide, his fangs elongated and his skin darkened. His rinnegan was fully activated. Four big ferocious creatures rose from the ground.

It was strange for a vampire to turn into the demon form during the day, it was not possible. Perhaps, Orochimaru was behind all this. Speaking of Orochimaru, he was with Fugaku, doing what a homosexual pedophile must be doing.

"Not good." muttered Itachi.

"I'll take care of those four beasts." Naruto said and returned to his normal form. His apperance began to shine yellow as if he was covered with fire. He then released his inner demon 'The Nine-tailed fox.' and took off.

Sasuke, clearly annoyed standing there because he lacked power, tried to jump towards Madara but he was stopped by Itachi. "Sasuke, you know you don't have the power over him right now." Itachi said.

"So am I just supposed to stand here?" Sasuke spat angrily.

"Sasuke..."

"And let that psycopath destroy this kingdom? Let go of me!" Flashing those red eyes at his brother, Sasuke disappeared in a flash.

"Sasuke!" Itachi turned to see where Sasuke had gone only to find him really close with Madara. But it was too late. As Itachi tried to intervene, a flash of light blinded him. After it receeded, he found a barrier in front of him. Whatever the barrier was made up of, it certainly didn't allow him to see through it,more importantly, see through what Madara could be doing to Sasuke.

...

Itachi tried to use all of his powers to break the barrier but it still won't budge. As hard as it was for him he unleashed his Susano ignoring the pain in his eyes as it consumed most of his energy. It would have been better if it was night and in the presence of the full moon nonetheless. Fortunately, Naruto rushed back having finished his business. He was aware of what was happening. He may normally be an idiot but in a battle, he was extremely powerful and he had his animal instincts to top it off.

"Itachi, I'll try to break the barrier." Naruto said.

"Aa"

"Stand back!" Naruto shouted as the nine-tailed fox launched 'The Tailed Beast Ball' expertly breaking the barrier. Itachi then used his Susano to protect Sasuke from almost getting him killed by Madara.

"Sasuke don't be so reckless!" Itachi shouted. He immediately shut up seeing Sasuke throw up an awful amount of blood.

"Sasuke! What did he do to you?" Naruto shouted to Sasuke who was lying on the ground, Itachi was helping him up."Hey! What did you do?!" Naruto turned to Madara.

"Who knew he was this weak?" Madara said. "I did torture him, broke some of his bones, completely fractured both of his legs. Oh and maybe some mental torture as well. He was foolish to think that his petty little weak Susano could stop me. He couldn't properly hold his own sword, too weak. Much like a human." Madara replied boredly as he he held Sasuke's sword and played with it.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Temari ran having coincidently seen most of what had happened between Madara and Sasuke. She dashed, ignoring and violently escaping the enemies that tried to pursue her. She headed for the castle's courtyard where it was protected by a strong barrier. She knew the girls were probably enjoying themselves there, not having a clue as to what was going on outside the barrier.

At least their mates were extremely relieved that they were safe.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

By now, the clouds had gathered. It was about to rain.

"Damn it! Teme!" Naruto growled, his nine tailed fox receeding back into him. The moment it receeded back into him, he turned into his brown warewolf form and growled, his numerous sharp fangs itched to tear something. "I'm gonna tear you apart!" He yelled at Madara.

"Wait." Itachi stopped him.

"Grr..." Naruto growled clearly annoyed.

Itachi looked at Madara, smirking his devilish smirk. For a moment there, Madara looked confused. "Madara, you may consider yourself powerful but you don't second guess, do you. Is it your prime motive to do whatever pops in your head?."

Madara stiffened, not knowing exactly what Itachi was talking about.

"The blade that I slashed you with, it's poisoned. It's no ordinary blade, I got it from my Grandfather before he died. You sure must have heard of the famous blade of Hiroshi, the first ancestor of the Uchiha clan and its powers. It poisons the victim and curses them. Since it didn't take immediate effect after you were stabbed, the effects would probably start acting up right about...now." Itachi finished and smirked once again seeing the frightened look on Madara's eyes.

True to his word, Madara flinched before small black ancient writings crawled from his skin, constricting every muscle in his body. It then slowly began to freeze his blood.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Madara screamed out. Not one to give up easily and too angry at Itachi, he channeled a final blow. He threw Sasuke's sword aiming for Itachi head. At that, Sasuke painfully shot out his Chidori in a straight motion to stop the sword but it missed and as luck would have it, headed right for Madara's rinnegan eye, his left eye to be exact. It passed through his eye destroying his irises, lens, everything to the point of no recovery. As Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto watched in amazement, the sword was nearing Itachi's head. Sasuke quickly seeing this, used all the strength left in his body and pushed Itachi back so that he was lying on top of him. Not less than a second, he was impaled...by his own sword. Blood oozed out of Sasuke's mouth, his eyes widened. His sword had impaled him right through his heart.

Naruto watching all this that happened right before his eyes, lunged forward to finish off Madara, too consumed to decipher his surroundings. He was blown off before he could touch Madara, he then realised something was preventing him from going near him. He landed at a distance. Orochimaru stood by Madara's side about to take him away, "It seems Sasuke-kun is dead. Too bad. He would have been great for my experiments." He told them before he disappeared with Madara. Naruto returned back to normal and ran to Sasuke's side. Itachi took the sword out of Sasuke's chest worsening his condition. Naruto rushed by his side and almost broke down into tears at the sight.

"Teme! You can't do this! Get Up!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke only chuckled.

"Bakayaro. I'm going to die." Sasuke replied without any emotions.

"Okay so I'm stupid. I won't bother you any more. Sakura-chan's gonna be so worried! So you can't die!"

"Yeah Sakura." He worriedly looked up at the darkening clouds. "She's probably gonna cry alot, isn't she?"

"Yes she will, so get up!" Naruto grasped Sasuke's shirt and slightly shook him. Itachi watched, he wasn't that scared because he knew something that others didn't. He just smiled at Sasuke and watched with doubtful but reassuring eyes. He didn't mutter a word although Naruto yelled unrecognisable words, he was choked with tears.

"Naruto, If its possible...no...Don't worry." Sasuke said. "Now will you please shut up? I'm waiting for someone.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The girls ran. They were shocked. After passing from the barrier, they could see the real terror striking over the city. Nonetheless they ran. There was fierce battle everywhere. Halfway there, they heard the enemies shouting to fall back. The children and women of the kingdom went hiding while their husbands fought bravely. There were not many casualties Akatsuki members regrettingly went back. They all headed off while the fighters of the kingdom sighed in relief.

The girls ran faster with Temari leading the way.

...

Finally, Sakura was here. But then panic consumed her. She rushed immediately and knelt before Sasuke and looked at him straight in the eye. Naruto turned away, he couldn't bear to look. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari watched from afar. Droplets of rain began to fall down. Then it blasted. Soon it was raining but not too heavily.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura whispered, knowing full well what Sasuke's outcome will be. Her hand glowed green as she tried her best to heal him.

"Took you long enough..." he said.

"Stop talking. I have to heal you." She said as she focused more of her powers into her hands. Beads of sweat trickled down her face.

Sasuke smiled and took her hand. Slowly tears began to slid down her face. "Its useless." He stated making her scream his name and cry harder. It greatly pained him to see the woman he loved feel like this because of him. It was all because he was weak then. But he knew something. He wanted to tell them, assure them, assure her that it was alright. That it was going to be okay. The words replayed over and over in his head but he couldn't get it out of his throat, his body wouldn't let him. But he so much wanted to tell them, tell her what he knew. He only managed to get this out of him.

"Sakura...I'll see you soon."He said as he raised his hand and touched her cheek. Then slowly his eyes started to close, his hand fell down and laid limply by his side. His heart completely stopped beating.

Sakura's body went rigid. She was broken. Her beautiful emerald orbs were now lifeless. She didn't blink, she just stayed there looking at Sasuke's bloody body with shimmering tears endlessly falling from her porcelain face. She slowly leaned down and locked her lips with his for a moment and then fell unconscious on top of him. Their lips were still locked.

All stared at the sight before them. It was perfectly quiet except for the soft plattering sound of the rain hitting the ground. Red Night would never be the same.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **So what did you think? Does it suck. It may probably since I extremely suck at fighting scenes. I couldn't write it but somehow I managed to. It took me 5 hours so have some pity for me.**

 **So please review and give me some thoughts. I'll update faster if I get many many reviews. I don't consider on continuing this story if it sucks so please tell me. Yes I killed Sasuke but this fiction is named SasuSaku for no reason so please don't eat me.**

 **Please review, at least 15 now or more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't updated in awhile due to some sad emotional issues, sorry everyone. From now on, I'll update regularly. Of course if I run out of ideas, I'm sorry but I may never get to finish this story.**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

A pink haired girl was joyfully playing in the royal courtyard of the Uchiha castle. The trees, the flowers, the birds, their voices seem to call her from every direction. She loved the place, she loved the warm spring. "Sakura." A voice called. Sakura smiled and turned her head to see a beautiful young woman wearing a dark blue kimono with flowery designs smiling back at her.

"Mikoto-san!" She ran towards Mikoto and embraced her with her tiny hands. "Oh its so pretty! I really love it here!" exclaimed Sakura.

"So you like my garden?" Mikoto asked bending down to meet Sakura's 5 year old body.

"Yes! Its the first time I've seen it and I haven't seen anything so beautiful!...But..." Sakura looked down, sad at something.

"What's wrong?"

"Won't this beauty die when winter comes?" Sakura asked sadly.

Mikoto stared lovingly at Sakura and chuckled. "Look up the sky, Sakura." Sakura did so obediently but she only saw the sky, nothing more. She was about to drop down her head when Mikoto stared speaking. "Sakura this garden is protected by a barrier so strong that nothing can destroy its beauty. You may not see it but it is there. The sun and moon, everything that takes place inside the barrier is natural an will continue so as long as I live."

"What?" It was too much information for a 5 year old to take in. Sensing her confused state, Mikoto got up noticing a pair of eyes shooting up at her as she did so.

"Its my power. I have the power to do this. Let's put it at that."

"Wow." This, Sakura understood.

"Mikoto-san?"

"Hm"

"Is Sasuke-kun okay? I saw O-orechimaru when he bit Sasuke-kun's neck and that stupid Madada. Next time I'm going to beat them up."

"You do that." Mikoto chuckled, quite amused at Sakura's pronunciation of Orochimaru and Madara. But she saddened and frowned at the thought of Sasuke which went unnoticed by Sakura. "Sasuke's all healed and fine. He must be out. You can go find him, Sakura."

"Really. Thanks Mikoto-san."

"Sakura, you can call me kaa-san." Mikoto said with a pained expression getting no response from Sakura for a while. "Sakura, are you okay?" she asked once she looked down and saw that she was in a trance.

"Uh..oh..I was just thinking. I was just wondering if..if Madada hadn't killed my parents..., what would they be doing?" She was suddenly embraced by Mikoto. Sakura hugged Mikoto tightly, refusing to let her tears fall off. She wanted to become strong, become strong to protect everyone dear to her. And she won't let herself be crushed by her emotions nor would she try to remember how Madara had slaughtered her parents the past week in the war. That expirience would be a stepping stone for her to become stronger.

She watched Mikoto walk away from the courtyard and she once again continued to play in the beautiful garden with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" interrupted a voice from behind.

"Sasuke-kun!" she ran towards him and hugged him."Are you okay? Is your neck okay?" She hurriedly asked and attempted to touch Sasuke's neck. He pushed her away right before she could do it. "Sasuke-kun!" came a whine from her.

"I'm fine." came his disgruntled reply.

"Hm isn't it pretty?" Sakura said, her eyes wandering to the beautiful sights around her once again. Sasuke was about to retort back sarcastically but he remembered his mother telling him about Sakura's parents, so he kept quiet. "Sasuke-kun, Mikoto kaa-chan said that this garden will always be protected by her as long as she is alive. Somehow, I feel so calm and peaceful..." She stopped, out of words.

They both faced each other, the emotionless expression of Sasuke seem to greatly overpower the shy blossom whose cheeks were beginning to turn a crimson red with his intent stare. "Then Sakura." said Sasuke out of the blue. "Can I be the knight that protects you?" A pleasant wind blew past them, neither made a sound. They stood and stared in each other's eyes, both seeing an unknown spark in them. From then on, their relationship grew more and more each day and night.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura bolted right up from her dream. It was dark and she figured it was night time. She was in a couch, then she saw that she was surrounded by her friends. It took some seconds for her to fully take in the past events. Her tears burst out automatically even before she could think.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled and abruptly got up only to be held down by Ino and Tenten. "Let me go! Where's Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura calm down." assured Ino. "Mikoto-san has something to tell us."

Sakura roamed her teary eyes to find that Mikoto was looking at her, her expression calm. She watched her as she came near her and sat by her side. But she didn't care at the moment, all she wanted was to hear of Sasuke, to know where he is. She knew exactly what had happened but she wouldn't believe it. "Please, I want to see him." she pleaded earning all the stares from everyone. She looked at Naruto who was looking pale and about to...and she was right he passed out.

"Oi, Naruto!" Neji called out.

"He must have been tired. He shouldn't have overused his powers, especially in the day." Mikoto said.

"I'm fine.." came a rasped voice from Naruto. Everyone sighed.

Mikoto turned to Sakura. "I suppose we could wait for Fugaku and Itachi. They went out to take care of the damages done and hopefully to control the crowds."

"Mikoto kaa-san?" Sakura started.

"I know, come with me." she said.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

She was in a cold room, so dark, the moonlight was its only source of light but she she was a vampire and she saw vividly in the dark. She saw it, the specially designed metal coffin. She knew what was inside. Sakura went near and literally plopped down in front of it. She knew the thing inside would never come out, she knew it will be locked forever. She felt lost, that feeling, that horrible feeling that she couldn't describe, the feeling that makes your heart tighten and become hard like a rock and the tears that had shut itself inside refusing to come out. She felt something yet nothing at the same time. She was alone in that room. The others waited outside. She was confused on why the king and queen were so calm about it. Was she the only one in this misery? She didn't understand, she didn't understand anything. She felt her world crumbling down at the thought of not having to feel someone's touch, that smile of his that churned her heart, his angelic voice that made fireworks pop in her head, his warm touches, his caring hold, his kiss...and above all, the words 'I love you.' that would never be uttered for a second time. Everything felt like an illusion, nothing mattered anymore now that Sasuke left her.

Mikoto walked in followed by Naruto, Ino and the others. "Sakura." Mikoto called but got no reply from the girl. She reached her, knelt down and held her shoulders. "I must tell you now and the others too." She said sensing the presence of Fugaku and Itachi. They came in and stood by her side. And she began...

"Sakura, remember when Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru when he was 6 years old?" Sakura nodded. "Well, he couldn't be saved back then..." Sakura gave a puzzled look and Mikoto continued. "So we had to split him." Now what was she talking about? "Sakura, Sasuke is not dead."

Sakura looked up, her eyes wide. "Wha..."

"Sakura, we had to turn a part of Sasuke which was originally a vampire into a human inorder for him to live. The Sasuke here is one part of him. That's the reason why you felt that something was missing everytime you saw him. The reason why he wasn't able to fully activate and use his powers was also because of this. All we need to do now is to find the Sasuke that is human and bring him back here from the human world."

Sakura was speechless, what she was hearing was something impossible but she would give anything to see Sasuke again.

"Then everything will come naturally." Mikoto finished.

"But no vampire is allowed to enter the human world." Ino interrupted.

"That can be fixed. Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll bring back Sasuke for you!" Naruto shouted from behind her. Sakura looked up at them. Now everything was clear. All she had to do now was wait.

"It won't be that easy." said Fugaku.

"It'll be like my foolish, arrogant little brother all over again." Itachi sighed.

"Naruto be careful, inorder to survive in the human world, we sealed the most part of his demon inside him while a little part of it was left to the Sasuke here. They are exactly alike but don't forget that the Sasuke in the human world is a vampire in his human form, so be careful." Mikoto explained.

"Don't worry Mikoto baa-chan. I can do it. After all he's my best friend!" exclaimed Naruto. Remember, he's a ware-wolf. A seriously hot, anti-aging, immortal(strange? I know but you got to believe this or the story won't be nice.) uh being.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." said Mikoto.

"Maybe they'll be lying dead in a river the next second." Shikamaru joined in only to get punched by Ino on the arm. "What! They almost tried to kill each other in their first meeting here. What makes you think that the Sasuke there will be of any difference?" Shikamaru continued earning nods from almost everyone present there.

They all noticed the smile that returned on Sakura's lips after that. All they have to do do now is wait and plan.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please review. Do not flame because if you do, you'll ruin my story. All mean comments will be reported and I will butcher your bodies and snap off your neck in my mind so that you will feel the pain in your sleep!**

 **Supporters and lovely reviewers are extremely appreciated. Please PM me and be my friend, dear reviewers. Please review and check out my other stories too. Bye.**


End file.
